The Gift
by Jes Parker
Summary: This is a prequel to Slow and Easy (www.ateamfanfic.com) Facey falls off a boat, looses his gun and nearly drowns. F/H SLASH
1. Chapter 1 The Clients

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright © Jes Parker, 2001  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometimes when the sun reflects just right the tiny flecks of gold in those spectacular blue eyes stand out and grab your attention not wanting to let you go. The whole world sorta slips into itself and you cease to notice its existence. All that you're really aware of is the man before you, those blue eyes, the muscles that line his wonderful and sleek body, his blonde hair that blows gently in the wind, tipping in his eyes and without thinking you reach out to gently push it back. The world doesn't exist, it's just him and his silky voice, and what is it that he's saying?  
  
Hannibal blinked as sound came back to him and the world rushed back into play. "Hannibal? So can we trust them? Hey Hannibal are you paying any attention to me at all?"  
  
Hannibal blinked again as he pulled his hand back from his lover's head, where he had been unconsciously brushing the locks of golden hair back from his eyes. Face looked at him with confusion. Hannibal looked around, Murdock had an amused look on his face as he pet the air beside him, and BA had a little smirk playing in the corner of his mouth, although he was desperately trying to hide it with a scowl. But the light in his eyes gave him away. Hannibal looked back at his sole existence for breathing.  
  
"Um . yeah, I think we can trust them. Why? What don't you like?"  
  
"Um Yeah?" Face repeated. Was that sarcasm Hannibal heard in his voice? "Where the heck have you been? We haven't even met the clients yet. Just you. So-what-do-you-think?" He exaggerated the sentence this time, drawing it out with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Man he's got a one track mind." BA growled from where he was standing by the van. The hint of amusement was clear to everyone's ears.  
  
Hannibal could feel the blush rising up his cheeks. He inwardly sighed. BA was right. When it came to his Lieutenant all he could think about was loving him. He gave himself a mental shake to snap out of it as he remembered what it was they had been talking about. Didn't take long for it to come back to him and for him to jump back into commander mode. Years of training had him normally quick on his feet, and with his mind. And years of practice made him able to think, most of the time, with his universe by his side.  
  
Hannibal gratefully accepted the cigar he was being handed from his Lieutenant and quickly lit it before replying. After he inhaled deeply, he looked around his unit. "Yeah, they're clear. In fact I think you'll like them Face." A playful glow suddenly appeared in his eyes.  
  
Face narrowed his eyes at his CO. "Why's that?"  
  
Hannibal's smile grew wider as he pointed his cigar, which was pinched between his thumb and middle finger, at his second in command. "Because they have a gorgeous blonde daughter in her early twenties that I think you'll like."  
  
Face inhaled at the comment, looking upwards to avoid eye contact with the rest of his team. BA snickered and Murdock outright laughed.  
  
"And to think I thought I was off the market?" Face got a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Hannibal stepped closer to him. "You are," he emphasized this by thumping Face on the chest. "But on this mission a little flirting won't hurt. In fact it could be a real bonus. It seems that one of the goons harassing the Dugans has a thing for Cyndi. Would probably make them really happy if she had a thing for you, don't you think?"  
  
"Aw Hannibal, do you like to get me in trouble? Or do you just get off on seeing me bleed?"  
  
Hannibal smiled suggestively. "Well, I do like to play doctor." Face could only groan.  
  
"I hate your plans."  
  
"I know you do, but suck it up," he turned to face the other men, but turned back as he remembered something. He stepped closer to Face and tipped his loves chin. "Just don't forget who you belong to," he reminded his lover.  
  
That mischievous tone in Face's eyes was back, but before he could say anything Hannibal growled in his ear. "You're mine."  
  
"So possessive." 


	2. Chapter 2 The Con

Before the sun had set the following evening, the team found themselves settling in a small mountain community in northern California. The evening air was just beginning to cool from the scorching heat the sun had radiated across the land earlier that day. The light breeze that drifted around them added it's cooling fingers as the sun began to dip below the highest peak in the distance.  
  
Hannibal stretched his arms out to the side as he looked around himself. Now this is the kind of place you fall in love, he thought with a smile. Or fall in love all over again.  
  
His gaze instantly fell on the youngest member of the team. His smile softened and his breath caught as he looked over his lover. Face was standing in the orange glow of the sunset, his hair just a touch out of place, his blue jeans tugging gently at his great ass, his greenish-blue flannel shirt bringing out the color in those chameleon eyes. His golden tanned chest peaked out where the top two buttons were not fastened and his ensemble was completed with the brown cowboy boots he wore on his feet. His eyes were directed over Hannibal's shoulder at the distant horizon where they could hear horses play. Hannibal knew that it was in places like this that Face really felt at home. A place he always envisioned while growing up in the cruelty of a big and careless world, a place that he could someday call home. Even if it was only in a dream. Watching his lover gaze at the beauty of the mountain home and the land that surrounded it, Hannibal knew that someday he wanted to make Face's dream come true.  
  
Hannibal smiled as their eyes met. He saw the serenity behind his lover's eyes and felt his heart swell with joy. Face gave him a warm smile before they set about unloading their gear from the van and Hannibal gave their orders for their upcoming tasks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you want me to lead her on." Face stated again as he stood in front of his Colonel in the living room of the guesthouse the team would be sharing.  
  
"I want you to do what it takes to piss these men off enough to screw up."  
  
"So what exactly do you want me to do Hannibal? Take her to dinner? Buy her flowers? Kiss her? Screw her? Make her feel like she's the only woman in the world and then let her fall back to earth at 195mph when this case is done?"  
  
Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose. The kid could be so stubborn sometimes. Especially when it came to their relationship and the necessity of sometimes having to keep up the appearance that their handsome Lieutenant was 100% straight and completely available. Yet when he finally stepped into the persona, he did it without flaw. Hannibal had to admit, even sometimes he was fooled . and maybe even a bit jealous.  
  
"Yes dinner would be nice Face. Flowers a great touch. Kissing makes them jealous. Screwing her . we'll talk. And I'm not asking you to drop her out of a plane Face, just date her."  
  
"And when it's all over?"  
  
Hannibal sighed again. "She'd be a complete moron to think that she could have a long term relationship with a felon Face. I don't think she's that clueless."  
  
Face studied his Colonel. "Is this an order?"  
  
"Do I need to make it one?"  
  
"It would make me feel a bit better for cheating on you, yes."  
  
"Fine then Face, it's an order. But it's not cheating."  
  
"How isn't it?"  
  
"Damn kid you exasperate me, you know that?"  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
Hannibal had to smile at that. He shook his head and took Face's hands in his own and sat him down on the couch. "Look Kid, to me it's not cheating. You're doing what's necessary for the job. Just like you 'acquire' things for the job. Don't you see?"  
  
It was Face's turn to sigh. "Yeah, I understand what you're saying Hannibal, but it doesn't mean I like it."  
  
"Do you like to steal?"  
  
Face shot Hannibal a dirty look. "I do not steal," he said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah I know, you scam, you acquire, you break and enter, you borrow." Another dirty look. "But Temp I know you love me. I'm not worried about that. So don't you."  
  
Face could only nod. He didn't really like doing this, but he knew Hannibal was right. Making a pass at Cyndi Dugan was probably the best and fastest way to get to the men behind this mess. And as long as Hannibal was okay with it, why should he feel any different about it?  
  
Hannibal smiled and lowered his mouth to taste the delicate lips of his lover. Face groaned as Hannibal's tongue pressed gently inside and explored the cavity of his mouth. When Hannibal stopped he moaned at the cessation of pleasure.  
  
"Just remember you're mine." Hannibal growled possessively in his ear.  
  
"Forever," Face promised. 


End file.
